A Players Touch
by Dimitri4ever
Summary: All Human. No Magic. No Bites. No Vampireing. At St. Vladimir Academy There are 3 of the biggest players. Christian Ozera. Dimitri Belikov. & Adrian Ivashkov. & Rose Lissa & Mia Aren't about to to falling into the hands. Another Random FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy **

Who ever said high school is easy, should seriously have a reality check. I mean like it bad enough most girl in your school envy you but you have these 3 hot and total bad ass players trying to get into you and your best friend's pants and your fall of one of them, which makes it even worse. Like I said high school ani't easy

Slut, Bitch, Whore are just one of many names people call me but I prefer my given name, Rose. Rose Hathaway. You probably know me because of my best friragomir and Mia Rinidal.

Lissa Dragomir; she the brains and charms of us three, she had platinum blond hair and green eyes, she has the looks that puts models to shame, she's the smartest out of all of us and she really knows how to work people, she like a princess to them, well technically she is, and she has this charisma to her

Mia Rinidal; she the sass and attitude of the three of us; she blond hair and blue eyes, her look make her look younger, and she all about the latest trends, who dating, our little gossip girl.

Last is me; or as they like to call it the body of the three; unlike Lissa and Mia I have dark brown hair but I have curves that put a lot of girl in our school to shame, I'm also the bad ass and flirt, not in a player kind of way but I do leave guys begging for more.

Now about the those guys I was talking about, Dimitri Belikov, Christian Ozera, and Adrian Ivashkov, the three biggest player in St. Vladimir High.

Christian Ozera; The Attitude and Brains out of the three, he has black hair that he likes to keep one side in his face and blue eyes. He has that "don't give to shits" attitude and he is also very smart too

Adrian Ivashkov; Money and Charms, he has brown hair that showed highlight of gold & chestnut and green eyes, he has looks that could make a male model jealous and he can sweet talk a girl into anything, and he's also the richest.

And saving the best for last, Dimitri Belikov; two words. Total Bad ass, ok so maybe more than two but he's the worse of them all, not only is he total bad ass and Russian, but he has the muscles and sexiness to back it up, he has dark eyes and hair that he keep tie at the back and he has this smile that could make you melt to your knee in second and yet I'm fall for this Russian god.

So let me tell you how this all began

________________________________________________________________________

R-POV

First day back to high school, we were official now juniors. At St. Vladimir you were assigned a room and two roommates, lucky for me I got assigned with Lissa and Mia. I was lying in my room half asleep when I heard banging on my window that caused me to wake up.

"Hey doll" a voice came from the other side of the window; I turn my head to the window to find Adrian standing there.

"What do you want Adrian" I said walking over to the window and opening it letting him in

"Good Morning to you too" he smirked planting himself down on my bed

"Morning? Do you know what time it is?" I said glancing at the clock. 3:00 am

"Couldn't sleep, need something to put me to bed" he said as he glanced at me, he eyes gazing over my pj. I was wear boy shorts and a big t-shirt.

"Like something you see?" I asked, really annoyed.

"Yeah, I do" he said getting up and walking over to me

"Well too bad, it's closing hours" I said backing away from him "come back when we're open"

"Can't wait that long" he murmured getting closer to me trapping me in a corner. When we were just inches apart from each other, he moved his hand on the wall so that they were on both sides of my head and tilt his head down to look at me.

"Rose, you know you want me" he said breathing into my face and lean his body closer so that he was pinning me onto the wall.

"Like this? Nope, not in a million years" I laughed, trying to get my way out

"Playing hard to get eh?" he smirked, and start leaning his head forward so that our lips were barely touching. There was only two ways to get out of these: let him have he way with me or have my way with him until he caves in. I went with option two.

"You know Adrian, they way our bodies are touching like this is really turning me on" I purred, causing him to move his head back to look into my eyes; I was wearing a fake mask of lust on my face.

"Oh really" he said smirking, thinking he won

"Yeah, I just love the feel of you skin" I said while using one of my hand to rub his arms causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Erm… Yeah maybe later on tonight I have to go get dress see you at school doll" he said, leaving a kiss on the cheek and going out the window just as Lissa entered.

"What was that?" She mumbled half awake

"Stalker" I said, getting back into bed

"Let me guess Adrian again," she murmured going back through the door

"Yep" I said a I was drifting back to sleep

I woke up again and this time I went to go take a shower and get dress, I went with wearing a white tank top with stone washed jeans. When I was finished I went into our little mini kitchen to find Lissa and Mia dressed and eating cereal. Lissa was wear a black skirt with a green graphic polo t-shirt and white knee-hi boots, Mia was wear jean-Capri pants, a pink tank top. I grabbed myself I bowl of cereal and plopped on the table.

"So what classes do you guys have?" I asked between chews

"Drama, English, Lunch, Gym, Science" Lissa Said

"Drama, Math, Lunch, English, Gym" Mia said

"Drama, Math, Lunch, Gym, French. So we have the same homeroom and lunch, I have math with Mia and Gym with Lissa" I said

So we made our way to room 304, were the drama studio was, as we enter I smelt I familiar smell of after shave mixed with clove cigarettes. Adrian, Dimitri and Christian were also in this class,_ great can this day get any worse_, apparently yes because Adrian spotted Me, Lissa and Mia and smirked at me.

"Well look who it is boys" Adrian said grinning, walking up to me and breathing in my face. "Was up Doll"

"Nothing" I muttered, walking away.

Ms. Benson, our drama teacher, decided that for the first day we would do some script reading.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to go?" Ms. Benson asked and no one answered. "Great Hathaway, Belikov thanks for volunteering"

I got up and walked down the stairs to the stage to stand near Dimitri, who was giving me his signature smile.

"Hey Roza" he said and you could hear the faint Russian in his accent

"Dimitri" I said

"Ok read scene 9" Ms. B said

"So you're going at last" I said

"Seems like it" Dimitri shrugged

"Is that yes or no?"

"Unless you've got some other idea"

"I've run out of ideas. Why, do you have any other ideas?"

"If I had I suppose I wouldn't be going, would I?"

"_You've_ tried everything?"

"We've both tried everything, I suppose. I suppose there's no point in hanging on. No point in trying again. No point in going over the same old ground again and again and again. Best to give up, I suppose. Cut one's losses. Go, go. Try with somebody else"

"There's nobody else"

"You'll find somebody else"

"So will you"

"I daresay. Not to worry about me"

"We did agree it would be best"

"I know we agreed. I'm saying, go, go. Only.

"Only what?"

"It's your decision"

"My decision!"

"Just so long as you realize. It's your decision"

"We both agreed…"

"We both agreed but it's your decision, it's still your decision. You're the one who's going"

"One of us has to go"

"And you're the one. You've made the decision to go. I haven't. I can't make decision for you. Just go long a you realize."

"Do you want me to go?"

"I want you to make your own decision and do your own thing, I'm not going to hold you back. If you want to go. I also don't want to be-held responsible- if you do."

"Do you want me to go?"

"I want you to do as you think fit!"

"Do you want me to go!

Do you want me to go!!"

"No.

Do you want to go?"

"No.

Oh, what else is there to say?"

"We'll find something"

After we finish I went go to sit down and Dimitri slapped my ass on the way when I passed him so I shot him a dirty look.

"That was wonderful who would like to go next? Ivashkov, Rinidal thanks for volunteering to read scene 12" Ms. B said picking on Mia, who was getting harassed by Adrian.

"What's wrong?" Adrian said

"Hm?" Mia said

"What's the matter?"

"With what?"

"With you"

"Nothing as far as I know. Why?"

"Something obviously is"

"Why, what have I said?"

"You haven't said anything"

"Well then"

"You still manage to make it pretty obvious you're upset about something"

"I don't know what gives you that idea. You're probably feeling a bit morose, so you imagine I'm upset"

"I'm not morose"

"No? You're not exactly cheerful, are you?"

"Do you expect me to be cheerful when you're like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know very well"

"Are you blaming me for it?"

"For what?"

"For your moroseness"

"I'm not morose and I'm not blaming you for anything"

"Oh do leave me alone. I don't know why it is you take everything so personally"

"what are you talking about?"

"The minute I'm a little under the weather you go around as if it's the end of the world. You make me feel so guilty"

"I'm going out then"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, for a walk. All right?"

"Wait"

"What?"

"Don't leave me"

After Adrian and Mia finished, Lissa volunteered and so did Christian.

"Well, goodbye" Lissa said

"Oh, you're going"

"Yes, it's been"

"Yes"

"Well"

"It's been"

"Erm, Thank you for"

"Yes, Thank you. Look you don't"

"No. It's all right. No need to"

"Well anyway. Thank you anyway and"

"Yes"

"You have an eyelash on your cheek"

"Have I?"

"Just there"

"Here?"

"There"

"Is it gone?"

"No. There. It's gone. So."

"I hope you don't"

"No, It's been… We've."

"It's"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I" then Lissa fake cries and then announcement come on.

"Good Morning , These are our announcement for today. Today After school Football tryout's will be held. Also Cheerleading tryouts take place on tomorrow so any girl interested on trying out for the team please talk with coach Elena. From SAC, hey everyone as you know our first dance is coming up soon and we need some help planning it so anyone interested on helping please meet at the SAC room during lunch. These are your announcement for today have a magical Monday."

"Okay class we will continue these next time" Ms. B said and everyone left the classroom

"Will see you at lunch Lissa" Me and Mia called to her when she turn into the English hall.

"Hey Rose, Mia, wait up" A voice called from down the hall. I turned around to see who it was and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the review guys love it n u luv guys to =]. No this is not a one shot I had this idea for I while I was workin on it when I was writing "music baby" but I never got to upload it until now I don't own Vampire Academy. Im Not finish this chapter but you guys are eating me out for it, it a little rushed but ill get into detail about Lissa's Pov about her second period class tomorrow. And sorry for it being short like I said rushed.**

Rose's POV

"_Hey Rose, Mia, wait up" A voice called from down the hall. I turned around to see who it was and grinned._

"Hey Mase" I said as he caught up to us. Mason Ashford, My best guy friend from since kindergarten, He also had my back every since then. Mason is Caption of the soccer team and also a major flirt and a real funny guy too.

"Where you girls heading?" Mase asked.

"Math" we said in unison

"Cool, I guess we have at least one thing together" he said grinning putting an arm over me and Mia.

"Just came from soccer practise eh?" Mia said looking Mase up and down. He was still wear he's soccer short.

"Yeah, too lazy to change my short and beside it too hot to be wearing jeans" he said

When we reached math I sat in between Mia and Mase. Mr. Tan starred the lesson then the door opened and in came Adrian and Camille Conta, his hand on her ass.

"Mr. Ivashkov, Ms. Conta how nice of you two to join us" Mr. Tan said causing Camille to blush. Camille went to go sit beside her friend, Abby Badica, while Adrian sat behind Mia. 30 mins into the lesson Adrian decided that he had the need to bug Mai

"Hey Hathaway, Ashford, Rinaldi" Adrian said, causing us to turn around and look at him. He was the only one in the school that ever called people by their last names

"What do you want" Mia said in a cold tone. I guess she was still pissed at him for last period.

"Rinaldi, why the harass tone" he said with fake shock causing me and Mase to roll our eyes.

"Leave me alone, Ivashkov" she hissed back at him and Adrian started making cat noises.

"Ms. Rinaldi, Mr. Ivashkov I'd be looking forward to see you two after school for detention." Mr. Tan said.

"See look what you've done now" Mia hissed at Adrian. When the bell rang and Adrian slipped out of class before Mia could start her rants. She stomped out of the classroom with me and Mase feet behind her. As we pass out the door I hear Mia's voice and she sound very pissed.

"-and if you every touch my ass again I'll be very glad to rearrange to your face" she snarled at him. Mia had Adrian pinned up on the wall.

"You know you look so sexy when your mad" Adrian said smirking at Mia, and she blushed for a second and then she composed back her face to a grimace.

"If you two are done I would love to have lunch, I'm starving " I heard Mase grumble in protest, with caused Mia to drop Adrian and skip off to me and Mase and put her arm throw ours.

"Follow the yellow brick road" she chirped dragging us along with her. Mase gave me this "wdf-is-she-crazy" expression, I just shrugged and gave him a "don't ask" look.

When we reach the café I saw Lissa talking to Abby and Camille in the lunch line, she spotted me looking at her and waved at me and went back to what ever Abby and Camille were talking about. Our little Lissa the Princess. I grab myself I tray and start looking at all the different varieties of food and picked up 2 slices of extra cheese pizza and a bottle of Pepsi to wash it down. I reached into my pocket to pay for me food but A hand reached out and pay for it.

"No need Rose. I've got it." Dimitri said with a smile on his face and than turn to the lunch lady "keep the change"

"Ugh… Thanks" I said in more of a question.

"No sweat" he winked at me than went to go sit by his buddies

"Hey next time Dimitri decides to pay for your lunch let him pay for mine too" Mia said teasing me.

We went go sit at our table with Abby, Lissa and her boy toy, I mean boyfriend, Aaron where sitting. Aaron and Lissa been going out since last year, he has the same gold looks as Lissa, but he more quiet and the push over type, so basically she has him whipped left, right and center, like a little puppy dog with blond hair and green eyes.

"So how's was class" Mase asked Lissa

"Horrible" she said and went into description about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Don't Kill Me. I Totally Forgot About This. :S I was suppose to Upload it Last Month Thought I Did but didn't. I Added a Character from Music Baby that I grown to love. Skylar! So you'll be hearing from her to.**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the review guys love it n u luv guys to =]. I don't own Vampire Academy. This will hopefully we explain about Lissa's second period class **

"_Horrible" she said and went into description about it._

Lissa's POV (second period)

"Will see you at lunch Lissa" Rose and Mia called when I turned into the English hall. Just that someone grabbed me into the janitor's closet. When the light turned on I saw Christian looking down at me and smirking.

"Hello Beautiful" he said with a cocky grin on his face. _Oh how I would love to slap it off your face_ I thought to myself.

"What do you want with me?" I asked trying to move for the door. "Were going to be late for class"

"Chill Lissa" he murmured grabbing me by my waist and pulling me on to his chest. "We still have time"

"Christian let go" I said trying to move out of his grip but my movements where making Christian's little friend happy.

"No" he growled in my ear and pinned me on the door and he lunged for my lips. At first he was slow but than he got more instance and I couldn't help but kiss him back. His hand slid down to the bottom edge of my shirt and his warm touch was on my bare skin and I couldn't help but moan at his touch. I heard noises coming from outside and the door open and I fell with Christian on top of me.

"Dam kids" I heard the janitor mutter as he stepped over us to get mop. I got up and fixed my shirt, dusted off my skirt, reapplied my lip gloss and checked if my hair was ok. I heard Christian chuckling at me and I glared at him.

"Oh come on Lissa don't be like that" he pouted at me and I almost caved in until I heard the second bell ring and I started sprinting to class. When I got into the classroom everyone was looking at me as if I had head two heads or something, luckily the teacher hadn't arrived yet. So I sat down beside my boyfriend, Aaron, who was sitting the third row from the back. Aaron and I been going out since last year, he has the same gold looks as me, but he more quiet and a cute helpless pushover.

"Hey" he said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back and mouth a "hey" right when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class take out your English text books and turn to page 191" Ms. Meissner said, and start taking down the attendance "I also need three volunteers "

"Natalie Dashkov"

"Here"

"Vasilisa Dragomir"

"Here" I murmured. She keep going until she reached Christian's name

"Christian. Christian Ozera"

Just as if on cue, Christian walks into class like he owns the place, looks over at me and winks. I feel Aaron tense up beside me.

"Why Thank you for joining us Christian, and thank you for volunteering" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll volunteer miss" Jesse Zeklos said smirking.

"Why thank you Jesse, now I need a girl" She said. "How about you Vasilisa?"

"It's Lissa, and of course she would" Christian said grabbing me by the arms and pulling me up in front of the class before I could make a statement.

"So this piece is called "Boy Meets Girl Between Floors." Lissa will be the girl, Christian, you can be the boy and Jesse, you can be the voice." she sang happily bouncing to he chair giving us space.

"Our world is becoming increasingly machine and computer oriented. Yes, we are programmed into a high tech society, cars talk to us, computer games speak out with instructions, but sometimes things go wrong. Witness." Jesse said and Ms. Meissner turn on some elevator music while me and Christian "walked" into the "elevator".

"Floor?" Christian asks turning to face me. I eye him an notice where "alone" in the "elevator"

"Forty-eight" he pushes the button and the door closes.

"Too rich for my blood. I only go to forty-five." he says and I nod

"Good" and I notice Christian is checking me out a little too much than necessary.

"Come here often?" he ask

"I work here"

"Good for you. I'm looking for a job"

"Good luck"

"It's in marketing"

"That's nice"

"What do you do?"

"Administrative assistant."

"Sounds important"

"Oh…not really" then the "elevator" shakes and where "trapped" inside. "We're stuck"

"Between thirty-three and thirty-four" he says looking up at the floor guide, than he acting like this is normal and gives me a big smile. "This time we almost made it, didn't we girl"

"Isn't there an emergency bell?" I said ignoring him

"There must be in that huge collection" he said gesturing to the buttons

"Well, push one"

"Ladies first"

"You don't have to let me go first because I'm a lady" I say a little stiffly

"I did it because I'm a gentleman" he said with a deep bow

"I certainly hope so" I say, and he starts looking up and down

"The music stopped"

"Not important"

"I love the Carioca"

"Here goes" I say and press one of the buttons

"Thank you shopping Main Street Music. All credit cards accepted" Jesse said from the back of the class because he's suppose to be the voice coming from inside the elevator. This causes me and Christian to be a little alarmed and the music returns.

"I can name that tune in three notes" he said recovering quickly and started smiling

"Something's wrong"

"You pushed the wrong

"You can do better? Try." I said gesturing to the buttons

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe, Larry, Curley. My mother told me to choose this here one" he said clowning around by putting a hand over one eye. Than he pushes a button.

"It's 10 o'clock. Do you know where your guidance counsellor is?" Jesse says and the class snickers a little.

"Aw, come on!" Christian says to the buttons

"You see a counsellor?" I said cause the class to snicker more.

"It's a machine. Don't listen to it"

"Oh…than nothing's wrong. At least you're wise enough to seek help."

"I don't need help"

"Most people go through the denial stage until they hit rock bottom"

"We'll both hit rock bottom if this thing falls"

"I'll push a button" I push one

"Your Three Minutes are up please deposit twenty-five cents for overtime" Jesse said and Christian reaches into his pocket and comes out dry

"You got a quarter"

"it's only a machine, don't listen to it" I said mimicking him

"just thinking of you. When that phone company gets on your case.."

"Your turn. Do better" I said gesturing toward the buttons and Christian smiles confidently and does one.

"Please fasten your safety belts" Jesse said

"That's it. We're gonna drop" Christian said

"How deep is the ocean…" Jesse sang making me shriek and cling to Christian, who was enjoying it.

"there, there…" Christian said soft and soothingly

"You did that on purpose" I said pulling away

"how could I know? It's only a machine. Don't listen to it." Christian said:

"keep away from that. I'll try it." I said and I pushed a button

"At the tone, the time will be exactly 9:15." Jesse said nasally and then made a beep sound

"that gives us plenty of time to get acquainted" Christian said smiling and getting closer to me. That's when the bell rang for lunch.

"Oh where did all that time go?" Ms. Meissner said looking at her watch. "We'll continue this tomorrow"

I walked to lunch with Aaron, who was looking a little pale.

"Hey you ok?" I stopped him

"Yeah yeah" He said blushing "it's nothing, let's go to lunch"

I keep my eye on him, I saw Camille & Abby at the lunch line and deicide to join them. Aaron told me to go ahead because he wasn't that hungry.

"Hey Camille, hey Abby" I said as a grabbed a tray, a plate of pasta and a bottle of lemonade.

"Hey Lissa" Camille said and Abby repeated after

"What's up with Aaron he looks a little flushed" Camille said

"I knew I wasn't just seeing things" I said. I spotted Rose coming in the café with Mia & Mase and waved to them. They joined us at the table along with Eddie, another friend of ours from way back.

"So how's was class" Mase asked me

"Horrible" I said and told them what happened but left out the christian kissing me part. Mia and Rose looked at me suspiciously, I gave them the I'll-tell-you-later look because looking at Aaron he looked like he got paler when I replayed what happened. So I glanced over Christian's table, he was sitting with Dimitri, Adrian, Emil, Tasha, who is Christian's cousin, her crew, and some other guys.

"Ugh, Ерунда (bullshit), look at her flirting with him, to think we were actually friends once" Skylar Belikov said sitting down between me and Rose. Skylar is Dimitri's cousin, she has Black hair in a emo style with green eyes. She was referring to Tasha, who was all over Dimitri, then use to be friends until she found out Tasha was using her. Skylar sits with us now because we became good friends in family studies.

_(flashback)_

"_Oh Dimka, that shirt looks good on you" Tasha said in a flirty tone, causing Skylar to gag in disuse._

"_Hello, do you not see were trying to work on our project" Skylar snapped at Tasha "all you do is throw your self at Dimitri"_

"_Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_Too Bad, I wasn't even your friend anyways"_

"_You Slut" Skylar screamed lunging at Tasha, and gave her a nice punch_

"_Tasha, I think you should leave" I said, holding back Skylar before she gave Tasha another one. " before you cause more trouble"_

"_I was so stupid to not see it coming" Skylar said putting her hands on her head causing some of the flour to go on her forehead._

"_Um, you got a little flour here" I said showing ending up have flour on mines too causing Skylar too laugh._

_(End of Flashback) _

Mia screamed and then put her hand over her mouth. Everyone in the Café turned to face us with confused expressions.

"Nothing so see! Get back to your little life's" Rose snapped. They all turned around and whispered. I laughed at how much authority Rose had.

"What was that Mia" I asked and looked at Mase who was smirking

"Mase just throw his pepperoni at me!" she screeched

"Mase!" I said at the same time Rose threw my pasta at him "Rose don't encourage him!"

"Chill Lissa, we having fun" she took a spoon of Eddie's mash potatoes a threw it Mase, but this time he ducked and since he was at the end of the table it hit someone at Christian's table.

Uh Oh.


	4. Chapter 3 & a half

**The Other Half of chapter 3**

**Autour note i realise i was missin pieces from chpter 3**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the review guys love it n u luv guys to =]. I don't own Vampire Academy. **

_Uh Oh._

Rose's Pov

Mia screamed and then put her hand over her mouth. Everyone in the Café turned to face us with confused expressions.

"Nothing to see! Get back to your little life's" I snapped. They all turned around and whispered. Lissa was laughing

"What was that Mia" She asked and looked at Mase who was smirking

"Mase just throw his pepperoni at me!" she screeched

"Mase!" Lissa said at the same time as I threw her pasta at him "Rose don't encourage him!"

"Chill Lissa, we having fun" I took a spoon of Eddie's mash potatoes a threw it Mase, but this time he ducked and since he was at the end of the table it hit someone at Christian's table.

Oh. Shit.

Have you ever seen a pissed off Russian before? Well I just did and let me tell you they can look sexy but extremely dangerous, and my was Dimitri pissed. The whole lunchroom was quiet except for my table who was snickering away.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! WHO DID THIS" he roared. I felt Mia cringe beside me. I got up and walked over to Dimitri, who had potato on his face, smiling at him the whole time and took my finger a wipe some off and stuck it in my mouth.

"Hmm. Needs a little gravy" I said and stuck my hand in Christian's lunch and smashed gravy all over Dimitri's face. Priceless. The whole lunch was now quiet waiting for the next move. Dimitri gave me a sexy smile then threw his lunch at me at lighten speed but I ducked in time and it hit Mase. Next thing you know I'm crawling under tables ducking and dodging peoples lunches trying to make my way out the café. _Ah the door freedom, _I thought, until I bumped in Dean Kirova, the one in charge of this joint. She looked at me and I froze in my spot. She walked down the lunch room not getting hit once and stop in the middle.

"EVERYONE STOP NOW" She Roared and everyone stopped. "Who started this"

"It was Rose Miss" Tasha said in a innocent voice. I glared at her

"It wasn't just Rose Miss, it was me too" Dimitri confessed, walking over to me to help me up. I looked at him puzzled.

"Anyone else care to confess their sins?" Kirova barked everyone stayed quiet. "Fine. You two my office. Now."

We walked our way to the office while Kirov barked at everyone to clean up the mess.

"Why did you turn your self in?" I said as a grabbed Dimitri to stop him.

"Well I couldn't let you take all the blame" he said looking at my hand on his arm, than back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"But I started it, I'm the one who provoked you"

"But I could of easily just left it as it was"

"No you wouldn't"

"Oh yeah?" Dimitri whispered in my ear. I didn't notice how close we where getting until now.

"Yeah" I said and gulped

"Give it a rest Rose" he said smirking down at me and turn to walk into the office, I stud there until he came back out. "You coming in or waiting for Kirova to come get you?"

"Ms. Hathaway inside now" speak of the devil.

"Yes, miss"

"Have a seat you two" Kirova says, so Dimitri and I take a seat waiting for the blow. "Do you two know how much trouble your in"

"It can't be that bad, Kirova" I say in my usual tone with her

"it's Dean Kirova to you and don't talk like where old friends" she said glaring me down. _Ouch._

"But we didn't mean for it to end up like this" Dimitri said trying to compromise.

"Starting tomorrow 1 days suspension and after that for 2 weeks you'll be helping the cafeteria ladies with lunch. Understood" she said, I was about to say something but she cut me off. " would you like more?"

"No, Miss. We'll be going now" Dimitri said, covering my mouth and dragging me off

"That's so not fair" I whined

"It could have been worse" he said and walk off without another word.

____________________________________________________________________

I reached the change rooms and stepped in side I saw Lissa putting on her shorts, so I creped up behind her and panted her

"Granny Pannys" I yelled hugging the blushing Lissa as she pulled up her shorts

"There Not" she scoffed and threw me my gym clothes, red shirt and black pants, our school colours. St. Vladimir, Home of the Guardians.

"Sureee" I snickered at her and she hit me with her shirt

"I see your back from the dean's office"

"Yeah, but we got suspended for a day and for two weeks got to help out the café ladies"

"That sucks, come let's get going before coach Alto get's mad" she said putting on her shirt

"Old Stan? He's still here" which cause me to laugh more. Coach Stan Alto isn't old but he isn't young either, after all those year off tormenting kids you think he'd stop? Nope. We stepped inside the gym, I saw Mase, Eddie, Lissa's cousin, Natalie, Meredith, she a girl that was in my gym class since grade 1 we were the best gym partners, they were sitting in the front row of the bench. Behind them was some freshman kids including my little sister, Jillian and Lissa's twin brother & sister, Nick & Sam. And in the back row was Christian, Dimitri, His Group of jock friends.

"Okay. Today where going to play some flag football, so when I call your name on the attendance I'll point which side your on than we go outside" Mr. Alto said walking in with his clipboard and bag full of belts and footballs.

"Armstrong, Red" Miles went on one side.

"Ashford, black" Mase went to the opposite side.

"Belikov, red" Dimitri went beside Miles

"Castle, black" Eddie went to Mase and they bump fist

By the end of that the red team had; Miles, Dimitri, Anthony, Yuri, Samantha, Jillian, Brandon, Christian, Tasha, Ben, Dustin and Alberta. The Black team; Mase, Eddie, Natalie, Nick, Lissa, Me, Brett, Meredith, Skylar, Andre, Wade and Chase.

"Hey Rose your alive, thought you'd be a goner" Eddie said as we walked outside

"Nope, I'm a survivor, but you won't get to see me tomorrow, staying inside for a day than it's off to help the café ladies" I sighed.

"Haha, you in a hair net?" Mase laughed, I cringed at the thought of one those on my hair.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I'm Rewriting all the chapters I was suppose to post because my computer broke down on the day of my aunt's wedding and when they fixed it they gave me a new hard drive so I lost everything -.- really frustrating.**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the review guys love it n u luv guys to =]. I don't own Vampire Academy. **

Mia's Pov

After Dean Kirova left and we finished up cleaning our mess, I headed to the bathroom with Lissa.

"Poor Rose, I wonder how bad she got it" Lissa murmured trying to comb out some of the bread crumbs in her hair.

"She'll Survive" I said tying my hair into a ponytail. "So what _really _happened in English"

"Well when you guy left me I ran into Christian" She said blushing a little

"Stop right there, I think I can guess the rest" I said causing her to brush more. "OMG you like Christian?!"

"Shh!" She said covering up my mouth and nodding. " Just a little"

"Wow" I said then noticed the time. "Oh snap I have to get to English, I don't need another detention, especially with Adrian"

"You have detention with Adrian?" That made Lissa laugh

"Yeah, it was his fault though"

"Well see you later than I guess" Lissa said before going into the girls change room

"Bye" I murmured and ended up bumping into Christian

"Hey watch- Oh Mia, just the person I wanted to see" Christian said smirking

"Um hi?" I said. _Man am I going to be late_

"Just wanted to ask you something" he said than lean in closer & whispered in my ear. "Does Lissa like me?"

_Shoot should I tell him?_

"I don't know why would she, she does have a boyfriend" I blabbed on

"Which makes this more interesting" He smirked and walked off to the boy change room

_Oh Boy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov

"_Ha-ha, you in a hair net?" Mase laughed, I cringed at the thought of one those on my hair._

"So what about belikov?" Eddie said glancing over to the other team

"Same deal" I sighed

"Okay I want you guys to pick your quarter back, running back, wide receivers and

defensive" Stan said after blowing his whistle

"Okay well I say we make Andre quarter back, umm Mase you like to run so you can be the running guy, Rose, Eddie and Meredith you can be wide receivers and the rest of us are defensive" Lissa said, even though she clearly didn't even know what she was saying.

We had the ball first

"31, 02, 72, 47" Andre said causing Lissa to be confused

"What are you doing!" she panicked "Stop yelling out lotto numbers and throw!!"

That caused me and Mase to laugh

"There are not lotto numbers" mumbled Andre as Skylar explained to Lissa "Hut Hut"

Eddie hutted the ball to Andrew, so Meredith and I ran diagonal to cross path with each other while Andrew faked passed the ball to Mase, which Anthony and Miles went after. I had Sam and Dimitri blocking me and Dustin blocking Meredith so Eddie was left open. So Andre threw him a perfect spiral and he caught it and started running and dodging everyone who noticed.

"Run Eddie Run" Lissa Screamed, gosh can she get competitive

Then Dimitri caught up to him and got his flags around half time.

"UGH! COME ON!" Lissa Shouted throwing her hands in the air, while I caught Christian staring at her and chuckling at her silly behavior.

"Okay I'm going to pass the ball to you rose so get open" Andre whispered to me as he passed by and I nodded back.

"Down. Set. Hut" Andre Shouted, and Eddie passed the ball off to him and ran while I tried getting opening. Then Andre threw the ball to me as soon as I got open but than Dimitri appeared out of no where and caught the ball in mid air and started sprinting in the other direction. I tired to catch up to him but he was too fast and they got a touch down. By the end of class we lost to them.

"Good game Rose, your pretty good" he said giving me an admiring smile

"Uh thank?" I said like I was coming out of a daze, than I heard a scream. It was Lissa, she was being picked up by Christian

"Christian, put me down" she screamed but I could tell she was in enjoying it. _does Lissa have a crush on Christian?_

"Hey Christian put Lissa down" I said walking up to him and he put her down.

"Yes Mama, see you later Lissa" He winked at her and catch up to Dimitri

"Lissa…" I said giving her the look

""Later not here" she said as we went to go get changed.

"Alright , you still going to go try out for cheerleading?" I changed the subject

"Yeah, no way I'm letting Tasha be captain this year" she said as she glanced around to make sure Tasha was no were in hearing distances "But I have a SAC meeting to attend today"

"Well I'll you later on"

"You think you could pick up some Chinese on your way" Lissa said as she gather her things

"Sure sure" I said walking out the door and right into Dimitri "Ouch, gosh Dimitri, what are you made out of?

"Oh Rose" he laughed, then he had this mischievous gluten in his eyes. "So what are you doing tomorrow"

"Oh you know staying inside like a good little girl and munching on food while watching TV and doing my homework" I said innocently, causing Dimitri to raise an eyebrow at me

"Really Rose?" He smirked "Than I guess I'll be joining you than"

"As tempting as that sound I think you already have enough trouble for one day" I said walking away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Rules are meant to be broken Rose" he grinned "Beside I'll be on my best behavior"

"Alright Dimitri but no funny business" I tried to say with a straight face but he saw right threw it.

"Yes Mama," He grinned than leaned slowly as if he where going to kiss me. _OMG_

"DIMKA!" I turn to see Tasha down the hall waving her hands at him, he muttered something in Russian.

"See you later Rose" he gave me a kiss on the check and sprinted off to Tasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally class is over not that I'm in a rush to get to my room, I spotted Lissa and Mia talking to each other

"Ready for detention Mia?" I said teasing her, she scoffed at me and I stuck my tongue at her.

"You think I might need to carry a bat with me?" she grinned mischievously.

"Mia! Are you trying to gain another detention" Lissa yelled at her

"Though it gets rid of the Adrian problem" I stated

"Don't encourage her Rose" Lissa muttered "Don't forget the Chinese"

"Oh where having Chinese?" Mia brightened

"Yeah, and hey don't you have detention to get too and you have a meet?"

"Oh snap bye Rose! They both scampered off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia 's Pov

So I said my goodbye to Lissa and Rose and went off to go to Mr. Tan's room for detention.

When I got there Adrian was there sitting staring off into space.

"I'll be right back I need to go photocopy some papers can I trust you two to behave?" Mr. Tan said

"Yes Sir" we said in unison

"Good" and as soon as he left Adrian was right in front of my desk

"What now?" I glared at him

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier and to make it up I'll take you out for dinner later my treat" he said smiling at me

"First you harass me than your apologizing and trying to ask me out at the same time?"

"Yes"

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" I challenged, he didn't say anything he just keep smiling. "Can't having dinner with Rose & Lissa"

"Did you just say "no" to the look" he said with fake shocked

"I'd you to invite you but I don't think Rose & Lissa want extra guests"

"We'll be there around 6"

"What! No."

"What for Dinner?"

"Chinese & your not invited and what do you mean "we""

"Dimitri, Christian & I of course" He stated like it was the obvious

"No, no, no" I said shaking my head "You can't come"

"Too Late I just text them" he said showing me his phone "See you later"

He got up and left the room.

_Crap Rose is going to kill me_

Sent Rose I Text " Hey rose you might want to buy more food we have _unwanted _guests"

Mr. tan walked back in just as my phone vibrated, he look at Adrian's now unoccupied seat and told me to just leave. I checked my phone, sure enough it was from rose, she wrote: what! Mia come on are you serious? Just come home now before we end up with a dorm party. So I ran back to our room but Rose wasn't there yet so I deicide to help her out bye cleaning up the place after I took a quick shower. I started with the living room and bye the time I finished the kitchen it was 4:30. _where is Rose?_ and just on cue she walks in with 3 plastic bags, I went to go help her.

"Gosh Rose, what are we feeding Africa?" I said as I helped her put the take out dishes on the counter top

"Close enough" she muttered, and started to walk to her room "I'm going to freshen up if the door ring answer it"

"I'm back. Whoa what's with all the food" Lissa said as she gazed over the take out dishes. "what are we stopping world hunger?"

I heard a "might as well be" coming from Rose's room

"Well you see it started in detention" I blabbed off

"Stop. Ugh no more I get it" She groaned "I'm going to shower"

"She was probably going to go see Aaron later" Rose said come out in a pair of sweats an a Mario tee.

The door bell rang. Rose went to go answer it

"Don't open it, maybe they think where not home" I whispered and Rose chuckled

"I heard that Mia, open up" I heard Adrian say on the other side and Rose opened the door " Ah Hathaway, Looking lovely and comfy. Mia, Nice of you to invite us"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" I mumbled and walk of to the coach "Make yourself at home"

"Hey guys you ready to eat?" Lissa said walking out from her room and everyone ran to the table

"Dig in!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: sorry for keeping you waiting i had eexams then i went away n forgot my files at home then came back depressed ( boys) but now im ready to start writing so i hope you enjoy the chapter there will be more. Disclaimer: i don't own v.a Thankz 4 the reviews guys keep em' coming **

Rose's Pov

"_Dig in"_

"You know I must say you girls sure know how to host a party" Adrian said between chews, he was having sweet and sour chicken with lo mien.

"Adrian it's rude to talk with your mouth full" Lissa pointed out, she just finish eating her noodles and looked like she was about to stab Adrian with her chop sticks

"Yes mother" he grinned at her and she glared back at him

"So you guys want to watch a movie or something" I said trying to change the subject

"Nah, I have something better in mind" Christian said as a grin slowly spread across his face. "You got a bottle?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you want to embrace our inner childhoods with that childish game" Lissa glared at Christian this time

"Come on Lissa, live a little beside where only using the bottle to determine who goes" Adrian chirped putting an arm around Lissa's shoulder.

"For what" Mia asked

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Promise to repeat" Dimitri stated

"Maybe Lissa is too scared to play" Christian challenged, and you know when you challenged Lissa to anything she'll go for it.

"Alright Rose get the bottle. Let's put these pretty boys in their places" Lissa grinned at me, causing me and Mia to laugh.

"Alright I'll spin first" I said as I returned with an empty glass bottle and spun it. It landed on Adrian. "Truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat, Adrian".

"Oh come on Hathaway I thought you knew me by now" he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "Dare"

"Alright grab something to keep you warm" I said as a grabbed my black hoodie and threw it on.

"Where are we going?" Mia wonder

"Oh you'll see" I smirked as we ran down the stairs and out the door into the breezy evening.

"So what exactly do you have in mind" Dimitri murmured as we reached the food court where almost half the school was eating.

"Alright _we_ are going to go sit over there" I said pointing over to the table over by the corner. "And _you_ are going to stand up there and announce to everyone how you are the _greatest_ human being ever.

"Easy" Adrian grinned as we went to go sit down by the table.

"I think that dare is too easy from him he looks very confident right now" Lissa whispered looking at Adrian who was climbing up on the table in the middle of the café._ Prefect spot, _I thought grinning at him.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" Adrian shouted and the whole food court went quiet.

"He's actually going to do it" Mia stared at him

"I, Adrian Ivashkov, am the Single Greatest Human Ever!" He voiced and the whole food court was still quiet until Adrian's entire fan girls started streaming after him.

"Guess it's our time to leave" I mutter following after Adrian and the rest of the gang. We lost them in the hallway leading the guy's room so we deiced to continue there

"We can use my iPhone I have the application for it" Mia said, and she wrote down our names and shock it.

"It looks like your masturbating with it" Adrian pointed out earning a smack.

"That's how it works, Dimitri. Truth or dare?" Mia ask when it stopped shuffling

"Dare" he smirked

"Swap shirts with the player on you left" Mia read. "That's you Rose"

"Great" I muttered and swapped shirt with Dimitri. Mia shook it again.

"I feel weird, are your shirts always this tight" Dimitri complained

"No" I glared back

"Adrian" Mia stated "truth or dare"

"Same answer" Adrian grinned

"Take 3 shots of vodka" Mia read "do you even have- why did I bother trying to ask"

"pour me" he handed Mia the bottle and shot glasses and she poured him three and he chugged them down as if it was water.

"Alright who's next" Adrian grinned showing no sign of being off balanced he shook the iPod. "Rinidal, pick"

"Dare me" these dare where starting to get pretty interesting I wonder what Mia would get. I looked over at the screen and started laughing

"You have to make a tube top out of toilet paper" I read out loud

"Are you serious?" she stared at the iPod as if it was going to respond back. A roll of toilet paper flew across the room and hit Christian in the head

"Hey watch it" he glared at a smiling Adrian.

"Go on Mia" Adrian grinned at her. Mia took the toilet paper and made a tube top that didn't looks so bad.

"Give me that" Christian took the iPod from Adrian and shook it. "Lissa truth or dare"

"Dare me" She felt confident

"Okay, I like this one. Lick whip cream off of the person on your left," which he grinned at, he was on her left. "Groups choice of where"

"I say chest" Mia smiled at Lissa who was turning red at this point when we all agreed. Dimitri came back with the whip cream

"What don't you guys have" she mumbled as Christian took his shirt off and we sprayed the whip cream on him, she hesitated.

"Come on, get your face into it" Adrian laughed; clearly starting to get drunk after his 2nd bottle of god knows what. "Add some tongue too"

"Can't we play something else" Lissa suggested trying to chicken out

"After, now hurry up its melting" Christian mumbled

"Oh yeah that a girl" Adrian cheered on as Lissa licked off the whip cream. "Who's next this game is getting better and better"

"Let's see" Dimitri said as he shook the iPod then frowned, I looked at the screen

"truth or dare Dimitri" I smiled at him and he smirked

"Dare"

"try and chug 5 shots while everyone else is tickling you if you mess up you have to start over" I read and Adrian poured out 5 glasses. Dimitri picked up one glass and attempted to chug it but ended up spilling it over my shirt when we started tickling him

"not so easy as it looks huh" I laughed at his 10th attempted, he made it to 4 before he started laughing or choking. After the 15th try he finally got it and had a big smile across his face

"okay guys hate to be the party crasher but we have school tomorrow" Lissa said getting up. "well some of us"

"stay longer" Dimitri half mumbled looking at me, he was resting his head on my shoulders. I laughed

"tempting but no" I got up slowly so he wouldn't drop. "put him right to bed and don't take advantage of him, Christian, Adrian"

"if you can't tell I'm the only sober one left" he pointed at Adrian who was knocked out on the coach hugging an half empty bottle.

"alright goodnight guys , see you tomorrow" we called as going out the door. We took the elevator to the lobby and walked out into the courtyard to the girl's building. Girls and guys live in separate wings but that doesn't stop people from sneaking into dorms. When we got to our room I realized I still had Dimitri's shirt on I didn't bother taking it off it had his after shave scent lingering on it.

"well that was fun" Lissa mumbled cleaning up the left over Chinese food

"well you sure had fun" Mia laughed holding up a picture of Lissa licking off whip cream on Christian

"Mia! Delete that, what if someone get a hold of your phone & see it?" Lissa was turning redder than the apple I was biting.

"oh come on I have a password even you won't get" Mia grinned

"Mia Ivashkov" I stated taking another bite into my apple

"what no" Mia blushed " that my computer password"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and going to sleep" I yawned throwing the apple into the garbage.

"me too" Lissa went into her room "night guys"

"night" I answered back crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep

* * *

Christian's POV

"if you can't tell I'm the only sober one left" I pointed at Adrian who was knocked out on the coach hugging an half empty bottle.

"alright goodnight guys , see you tomorrow" the girls called as they left the room.

"alright Dimitri to bed you go" I half dragged him in his room where he crashed on his bed

"I am so going to win tomorrow watch" Dimitri murmured half in his sleep

"in your dreams" I laughed closing the door. If Dimitri thought he was going to win this bet he had another thing coming. A week ago Dimitri, Adrian and I made a bet to see who could get the furthest with all the girls on their list and all I needed was Lissa and I was sure to win. I walked into my room and took off my shirt, laid down on my bed.

_Tomorrow is going to be good, _I thought smiling and rolled over into deep sleep.


End file.
